


“It is unfortunate for the gods that, unlike us, they cannot commit suicide.”

by sadmarchhare



Series: Poetry about/for writers/their works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Akutagawa ryuunosuke - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: It was a childish act, grabbing his yukata and wiping my tears with my armHe didn’t say anything, just stood there waiting for me to let go
Series: Poetry about/for writers/their works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171955
Kudos: 3





	“It is unfortunate for the gods that, unlike us, they cannot commit suicide.”

It was a childish act, grabbing his yukata and wiping my tears with my arm  
He didn’t say anything, just stood there waiting for me to let go  
I wanted to say something, anything but I was scared of causing him harm  
I couldn’t stop crying, my grip tightened, time suddenly felt very slow 

He took my hand and turned around, I didn’t look up and he made no sound  
We weren’t getting anywhere, I tried to control my sobs  
He took my face in his hand, in my throat I could feel my heartthrobs  
I was afraid of a goodbye; his eyes didn’t meet mine 

“What do you want to hear?” he asked, looking everywhere but at me  
I reached for his yukata again, feeling like a spoiled child, my cries subsiding  
“I want you to listen, please look at me,” I felt desperate, demanding  
He finally looked at me, a sigh escaping his lips, I was ready to plea 

“You and I are too different,” it was but an excuse, my grip tightened again  
“In your heart you know that’s not true,” I could tell he was nervous, in distress  
“How can you be so sure?” but why was he saying this, did he want to aggress?  
“You’re doubting me now?” could he not see all he said was causing me pain? 

I was ready to start crying again, to just start screaming “Stop this now!”  
But no words left my mouth, only tears started to fall again, this time he wiped them  
He let go of my face, I let go of his clothing, what were we to do anyhow?  
“It is unfortunate for the gods...” and the rest was a murmur, those words... I ignored them


End file.
